Say Ahh
by Aquaflares
Summary: Iori's sick, and Takeru takes care of him. Shounenai fluff.


**Title:** "Say Ahh..."  
**Author/Artist:** Reine Katashka  
**Pairing:** Takeru/Iori  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Theme:** 18. "say ahh..."  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon, or it's characters. If I did, then yaoi all the way then. X3

"ACHOO!"

Takeru blinked and looked up from his homework, surprised at the volume of Iori's sneeze. The younger digidestined lay on the bed miserably, annoyed by the fact that he was very sick. It was a sunny Saturday, and all of them were expecting to go to the beach that day. However, Iori had unexpectedly caught flu from his grandfather, who was also currently sick. Seeing as they really needed help, (Iori's parents were out on a business trip, it seemed. They had not expected a problem like this to arise.) Takeru volunteered to skip on the trip to take care of them, even after Iori protested vehemently and insisted not to occupy his break. 

Hikari would have helped him, but he had said that he could do it on his own, and that everyone else would skip out on having a good time if she helped. That wasn't far from the truth. If Hikari did not go, Daisuke would no doubt follow her. If that became the case, then Ken wouldn't want to go either, and Miyako wouldn't want to be the odd one out. So Hikari had reluctantly agreed, but not without giving Takeru a list of food her mother had recommended her to give to the sick.

Currently he was sitting in Iori's room doing his homework, until he was distracted by the youngest digidestined. Smiling slightly, he stood up and went to the kitchen, took a bowl from the cupboard, and poured a healthy amount of soup in it. Slowly, making sure he would not spill the contents, he made his way back in the room and sat next to Iori. Iori, seeing what he was about to do, shook his head rapidly and tried to reach out to the bowl himself.

"sniff don't bother sniff with that, Ta-ACHOO! sniff keru..." he said a bit nasally, and Takeru wrinkled his nose slightly at the sound, before chuckling.

"It's no problem, Iori. Just let me--"

"I don't need to sniff be babied..."

"I know you don't. Right now though, you're sick, and I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Bu--"

"No buts! You're not going to recover if you keep on being stubborn." he grinned, seeing that Iori had given up and plopped down on the bed. Chuckling, he took a scoop of the hot liquid and slowly fed Iori, who wrinkled his nose at the flavor. It was one of those bitter Chinese herbal soups, which was hard to get used to on the first taste. A loud series of coughing came from the other room, and Takeru pulled away from Iori for a short while and made his way back into the kitchen, taking another bowl of soup for the older Hida.

After a while, Takeru came back looking a bit ill himself, but just smiled at Iori's questioning gaze. He returned to the younger boy's side and started to feed him again, only to encounter resistance as the other refused to be spoon-fed again. He sighed at his stubbornness, before an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Iori. Say ahh..."

"sniff No, you're not going to--- Mmph!" Iori's eyes widened as Takeru's lips descended upon his. A few seconds later he registered the bitter taste of the soup on his tongue, before he was forced to swallow the substance Takeru transferred to him. Pulling away, Takeru grinned at Iori's bright red face, an expression of embarrassment clear on his features.

"Wha---?"

"So are you going to let me feed you now, or do I have to resort to making out with you?" Takeru said in amusement, watching as Iori's face became three times as bright as before. After a while though, Iori smiled shyly at Takeru.

"I think sniff I need to be persuaded..." he said, earning a grin from Takeru, who resumed his new method of feeding Iori.

----

"ACHOO!"

"Honestly, I can't believe you!" Hikari said disapprovingly, watching Takeru as he buried himself deeper in his covers. It was Sunday, and Iori had recovered from his cold. Unfortunately, it made its way to Takeru instead, which left him in his current predicament. Iori stood next to him, looking on with worry, before earning a reassuring smile from the blonde. After a while, Mrs. Takaishi entered the room and gave a bowl of soup to Iori, before turning to leave.

"I'm really glad you have volunteered to take care of Takeru while I go to work. I'll see you kids later, then?" she said hastily, before quickly leaving the apartment seeing as she was already late. A few minutes later, Hikari said that she had to go back home for a while, but she'll be back real soon. After her hasty retreat, Iori stared at Takeru, before letting a small smile make its way to his lips.

"Hey, Takeru?" he whispered, watching as the blonde turned to look at him questioningly.

"sniff Yeah?"

"Say ahh..." Iori said, before he took a spoonful of soup and placed it in his mouth, then descended on top of Takeru for a kiss. Takeru grinned and obliged, amused by Iori's method.


End file.
